


Bootleggers and Baked Goods

by StormRoad



Series: Bootleggers and Baked Goods [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF Annabeth Chase, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Percy is a Dork, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormRoad/pseuds/StormRoad
Summary: Annabeth Chase, mob boss, muderer. smuggler, all of these names apply to her. She is one of the most feared people in the city. Meanwhile Percy is...Not, and that's perfectly fine with her.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace-mentioned
Series: Bootleggers and Baked Goods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854256
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Bootleggers and Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little one-shot inspired by a few things I have read here. I like the dynamic of Annabeth being a badass, powerful mob boss of a woman and Percy being a sweet dork that brings out her soft side.

There was an eerie silence as I looked around the room, its darkness only penetrated by a single, dingy bulb hanging from the ceiling continually flickering on and off. Barely giving us enough amber light to do our job. A map of the city was spread out along the long table, there were markings all over it, borders traced and erased as territories shifted. Notes about pick ups and drop off everywhere, staring down at the docks, in particular, I raised an eyebrow to Travis, who merely smiled at me.

"So, we have new product coming in tonight, right? What's the big problem, we can just do it like always. Take in the contraband, sell it off on the 'black market,' turn our profit, and continue on like normal. Making sure our various rackets and territories around town are functioning, and the cash flow stays consistent." Travis just shook his head, the smile vanishing from his face while he got up from his chair and getting a red pencil out to mark out usual drop off point for the stuff we smuggled in.

"We can't do that boss, because my recent intel tells me we have been compromised here. One of our moles in the police department reported that there would be a stakeout around...Here." Lifting the pencil from our map, the man drew the table's attention to a nearby warehouse, specifically pointing at the north window. The building looked like it would be pretty obscure if you were looking from the docs, but I bet that the arrangement of the surrounding buildings meant you could clearly see our spot from the warehouse.

"Well, that's a problem then, isn't it? We can't exactly find another drop-off point within..." I checked my watch, cursing when I saw it was already two in the afternoon. "Eleven hours, and we can't blow up the warehouse without rousing suspicion as well... What do you propose we do, Yew?" Micheal, who had been absentmindedly cleaning one of his snipers, looked to me with a raised eyebrow and pointed to the gun in his hands, I shook my head. No, we couldn't kill the cops this time that would just put more heat on our asses.

"What if we get to the cops differently? How many people are gonna be on the stakeout? Two? Three? Probably not many more, one of those guys has to be corruptible, right? We can bribe them to sabotage the operation or something like that, right?" I smiled as Castor, one of my best bootleggers, spoke up. Of course, he would have the intuition to deal with these guys, I nodded.

"Travis, get the moles on figuring out who is going on the stakeout ASAP, then we can get to breaking one of them to our side. Though just to be sure, send a message to our partners to make sure they know to get the legal imports ready to hide all the drugs, guns and fruits behind the toys and other sweatshop items if nothing else we can make a light profit on those." My guy nodded, cracking his fingers with that playful glint in his eye, telling me there was going to be a fire started somewhere, or something was going to explode...Well, let's hope that it was in our favor this time, at least.

"Onto the next order of business, Beckendorf, you had a few items of concern? Is the protection and insurance money not coming into us?" The big African American man just shook his head, good. I didn't want any of our profit streams to dry up anytime soon.

"That ain't it. We are still getting paid by enough folks, the problem is that we got people that want out. Some of our best people on the racket tellin me they want outta this business. That they have families and such, they don't wanna endanger. That, and we have a few rats that need exterminating." Ugh, ok, the first point I could understand, there was a lot of danger in this business of ours, wanting those you love to be safe was perfectly reasonable. But I couldn't just let people go like that, not when they likely knew a few secrets that Kronos and the other mob bosses would just love to hold.

I couldn't let them go, but I couldn't just kill them, that wouldn't be fair to their years of loyal service. If I forced these folks to stay, though, who knows how long they will go before they go to the police for witness protection and make our whole operation come crumbling down! Not for the first time, I let out a strained groan wishing Mother was here to give me some advice.

"Well, we can deal with the rats easily enough. Take em out, though don't make it look like an accident, not entirely. Make sure that only people in our business kno-" Suddenly I was cut off by the sound of the door opening, and bright light flooding in from the hallway, nearly blinding everyone in the room as I hissed away from it.

"Oh, sorry sassy pants. Maybe if you weren't so committed to the aesthetic and whole "dingy, underground mob" vibe and got some actual lights, sunshine wouldn't hurt your poor retinas." I shook my head at the voice, blinking my eyes a few times before the man's form came into vision.

My husband, Percy Jackson, standing in the doorway, over his neck, had an apron on with cartoon Seahorses on it along with a little word blurb, "The male does what?." Said seahorse, speaking, looked surprised and shocked to learn about his biology. On his hands, he wore two bright pink oven mitts, each one designed after the Amazon River Dolphin, big ol teeth on the gloves smiling at me.

Blushing a bit, I shook my head. Why was he doing this now? I was going to look like a wimp in front of my subordinates! "Percy, for what reason did you feel you needed to interrupt our incredibly important business meeting?" He rolled his eyes as I avoided the word mob, he knew what I was about, and he had accepted it long ago.

"Well, I came in to tell you that I made cookies for y'all, and they just came out of the oven. I thought that you would want to have them while they were still warm, with the chocolate chips and coffee beans warm and melty." How dare he! How dare he tempt me with my biggest weakness here! I looked to his eyes, finding the amusement in his sea-green irises. Oh, that little shit! He had planned this! I tried to stay firm, not to be tempted by something as simple as cookies.

"But, if you don't want them after all, I can just send them all off to Nico and Will, I am sure they would love to have some treats if you don't want them." He turned to leave, and I felt my will start crumbling. An unintentional whine came from my throat as I shook my head.

"Nooo! Don't give my cookies to anyone else!" I could hear the smirk playing on Percy's lips as I begged him not to give the treats to his Cousin, right in front of my mobster subordinates, who were all looking around awkwardly. Clearly not quite sure how to respond to their boss being made to actually ask for something.

"I won't dear, just let me get a plate and bring them in here to share them with all your friends. If you have a treat, always bring enough to share, right?" The laugh escaped me before I could catch it in my chest, did Percy really just say he had made fresh, chocolate chip-and-coffee bean cookies for a bunch of dangerous gangsters? Me I could understand, we were married and had a very steady and stable relationship after all, but making them for my co-workers? I really did fall for the biggest dork in the world, didn't I?

"Can someone tell us how a guy wearing Pink Dolphin mitts managed to get in the Boss's house, much less how he managed to get her to actually whine and ask for something?" Travis's comment made a growl start rumbling in my throat before Percy stepped forward, an incredulous look on his face.

"First off, this is my house as well. Secondly, the Amazon River Dolphin is naturally pink, and in fact, the males are more vibrantly pink. So me wearing these gloves is, in fact, very masculine. Now, do you want cookies or not?" He gave Travis a glare that caused a smile to break out on my lips, only my man would stare down someone that could so easily kill him without blinking.

"What are you? Dumb? Of course, we want cookies Perce, you make the best ones in the world." My husband just nodded at Beckendorf with a smile on his face before walking off into the hallway, whistling a small tune as he did so. Everyone else still looking confused to all hell, and it was entertaining as hell. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Percy came in with a big plate of cookies, the aroma wafting through the air of the room, and I could see the drool leaking from a few of the men's mouths.

"Alright, now that you have your food, I need to take my leave. Probably don't want a simpleton like me involved in your gun smuggling talks, right?" I shook my head, getting up and pulling him down to the chair and sitting on his lap right afterward.

"No, actually, I want you here for now. You have a blunt, straightforward way of thinking that could solve some of our problems." Micheal looked towards me, clearly wondering why I was including him in talks over such sensitive information. But he reached for a cookie nonetheless and started to munch on a few as I settled into my man's lap.

"Holy shit! Are you sure you didn't put any product in these things?" The outburst from Leo as he inhaled another one of the baked goods made me roll my eyes.

"No, I did not put any drugs in my cookies. If I did, they wouldn't turn out right anyway, so this is just the regular stuff you put in cookies. I just make really, damn good cookies. Now, what issue did you need my simple mind for?" I lightly slapped his chest at that before reaching over for one of my baked goods.

"How many times have I told you not to say you have a simple mind, or imply that you are dumb in any way?"

"I lost count after like three hundred, I think, but you have been telling me that since we first met. Or was it since you first claimed me as your boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes, munching on the cookie as I thought about it.

"Probably since the claiming thing, all the way back at kindergarten graduation. I have been telling you since then, and it still hasn't gotten through your head. Either way, I have a small conundrum, some of my guys want out of the dangerous part of the business, but I can't just let them go or kill them. It's too dangerous to risk that, what do you think we should do?" Yes, I had been with this man since kindergarten, when most little girls said the same thing at that age, they were talking out of their asses with no concept of romance or love at all.

That wasn't me, I knew from that year that Percy was going to be mine and I told him so, he complied obviously, and here we were. In the middle of a healthy relationship going on 14 years if you counted the days when we were in elementary and didn't have any idea how to actually date. He had stuck by me, even after learning about my mom's mob connections and how I was likely the next one to be the boss, instead of running he just got invested in all the ways he could help me destress and not worry so much about everything to support me. I loved this man so much.

"What about opening a legitimate, peaceful business that they could go into? Like I don't know ah...A Bakery or something? I could lend y'all some of mom's old recipes, and you can start a bakery for them all to work at, they stay within the family while getting out of the dangerous bits...For the most part." Ah, there it was, the straightforward thinking that had come in handy so many times before for me. I heard small murmurs of agreement from my subordinates.

"That sounds like a fine enough idea, I think we will take it into consideration. Now though, I think we can only discuss so many of our activities before you get really uncomfortable, so you have my permission to leave." He nodded, giving me one goodbye kiss before lifting me off his lap and back on the chair, closing the door behind him so we could continue our discussion of getting rid of the rats within our organization.


End file.
